


reversal

by catmanu



Series: ivantoine one-shots [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5 seconds of their daddy kink deal, Angst and Feels, Cuddling & Snuggling, FC Barcelona, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, i actually think this is my favorite ivantoine i've written, ivantoine's back!!!, man of the match man on the bench throwbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: The lockdown has shaken everything up, and now it's Antoine's turn to have fallen out of favor.Ivan knows what that's like. And he knows what can help.
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Ivan Rakitić
Series: ivantoine one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	reversal

**Author's Note:**

> Ivantoine's back! Back again! Did y'all miss it? Don't worry, I've been working on the next part of the Ivantoine Saga, but I'm having pacing issues and it's slow going. This fic takes place after the next part of the saga, so I'm trying not to reference things that haven't happened yet. But that inevitably had to happen a little bit, and as you can see, the last published part of the saga (The past is now part of my future, the present is well out of hand) takes place in September and this fic takes place in July. So there's a lot that's happened between our boys between now and then that you haven't gotten to _see_ happen. I think it'll still work.
> 
> Also...idk. I have no idea if the Barça gang stayed overnight in Valladolid or if they just went back home. But let's pretend for the sake of this fic that they stayed overnight.

There’s some delay getting onto the bus because Luis is dancing in the aisle, even though after this shaky win against Valladolid there’s not much to dance about.It’s good to have him back, Ivan thinks.Maybe things will start to feel normal.Because they sure _don’t_ fucking feel normal anymore. 

At least Ivan’s stuck right next to the seat Antoine’s already chosen.

“Hey, tío, I can get a stripper pole installed for you on this bus for next time, but _move_ your ass,” Geri howls from the doorway, and Ivan casually stretches his arm out and rests his elbow on Antoine’s warm nest of curls.Luckily he’s let Clement have the window—Ivan knows how much Antoine normally loves the window seat—so Ivan can get away with doing this. 

Antoine has his headphones in so he’s lost in his music, but he gives Ivan a little glance and his beautiful blue eyes look so sad, so sad that it makes Ivan feel some pain in his chest.He digs his elbow into Antoine’s hair a little harder. _Please know I’m saying I’ll see you later_ , he thinks. _Please know that I care about you, Antoine.I do.l—I care about you._

“Are you trying to make _sure_ he doesn’t start in the next game?”Junior mumbles from directly behind him.

“Huh?What?”

“You’re kind of drilling a hole in Grizi’s head with your elbow.Just saying.Quique can’t start him with a hole in his head.”

“Oh, uh.Didn’t realize I was—”Ahead of them, Jordi gives Luis a shove into one of the seats and Geri lets out a “FUCKING FINALLY!” that nearly shatters Ivan’s eardrums and scares him right out of his weird sad chest pain.

But, still.Once he and Junior are settled in their seats and Junior’s got his headphones in, Ivan texts Antoine.

_My room._

_Why not mine_ 😞

_Mine will be neater and mess makes people stressed.Trust me._

_Okay_ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️

Ivan’s face is feeling as red as Antoine’s hearts.Sometimes he envies Antoine for how easily he can send Ivan heart emojis.Ivan just…can’t.Even after everything that’s gone on between them.He thinks of someone somehow seeing him send Antoine hearts and his hands get cold and clammy just at the thought.

But then he thinks of how the past games have gone.Antoine subbed off.Antoine subbed off.Antoine not even starting.Antoine playing for just a couple minutes against his old team.And today—Antoine’s humiliating fuckup that had crushed Ivan’s heart as he’d watched from the bench, and then the added humiliation of getting taken off at the half. 

Antoine doesn’t deserve any of this.

And he knows.He…he _knows_ what that’s like.So he texts back.

❤️

*

Ivan gets an extra key as he always does and slides it under Antoine’s door.Then he gets ready for bed, slides under the covers, and waits.

He’s tired.He’s been in such good shape after lockdown—he feels it, he knows it, and he’s proud that the commentators are talking about it—but it’s like the summer games’ sticky heat has gathered under his skin and sank into his bones and made his muscles ache.He could fall asleep right now.Maybe Antoine isn’t going to show up.He’s probably laughing it off with Clement right now.Who wouldn’t rather do that than lie in bed with _him?_ Ivan’s stomach is turning and he rolls around in bed a little to get comfortable and try to make it _stop._ He feels lonely and strange suddenly and doesn’t understand it.He wants to text Luka.Luka claims he sleeps a lot, but everyone knows he doesn’t.Maybe he’ll—

He hears the key in the lock and suddenly there’s a flash of bright hallway light in the room, and then the door slams shut again and then the mattress is sagging sharply under some added warm, soft, curly weight. 

Ivan rolls onto his side and wraps his arms around Antoine tightly.As soon as their chests press together, his stomach calms down.He buries his face in Antoine’s quarantine curls.He thinks of the sad blue eyes on the bus and kisses Antoine’s eyelids, carefully, softly.

“Cut it out, daddy,” Antoine says.“Your eyelashes tickle.”

His lips find Antoine’s.Or maybe Antoine’s lips find his.But they don’t want to stop at Antoine’s warm, gentle mouth, no.Ivan gets a good grip on his curls and just…lets go.He kisses Antoine’s whole face—his cheeks, his cheekbones, his eyebrows and the strong bone underneath.All across his forehead like one of those flower crowns.His eyelids, his nose, and back to his cheeks.His fingers are pulling, pulling at the curls—they’re not a part of him just as his mouth isn’t a part of him right now.He _understands._ Oh, he understands.Feeling like you’ve failed in front of thousands but can’t even put your finger on why.It moves into your chest, into your _heart_ , and it stays there.And the only way to make it go away is to put something else there instead.Not pep talks, not training harder.Ivan’s done all that this season, and he knows.The only way to make it go away is to put something else there instead.

Antoine’s done that for him, over and over and over again.

Antoine’s breath is shaking in his ear and Ivan rolls him over onto his back, climbing on top of him.He shoves Antoine’s legs apart with his knees and touches his face to the smaller man’s—forehead to forehead, nose to nose.

They breathe together—hard, open-mouthed gasps.

Ivan realizes he didn’t bring lube. _Dumbass, Ivan, you should just keep some in your bag._ He reminds himself. _If you don’t bring it it doesn’t mean you don’t feel something for this guy.Fucking stupid._

He’s heard some people don’t use it, or they use shower gel or whatever, but Ivan know that’s not the right thing to do.“Hey,” he whispers.His voice sounds harsher than he’s used to.It’s because he _wants_.“Baby.In your room, do you have—”

“Do I have what?”Antoine shifts underneath him.“No, I didn’t bring my Xbox if that’s what you’re asking.But you don’t even like… _play._ Don’t you read books and shit?”

Ivan thinks about how Antoine’s in such an intense emotional state that he’s not even thinking about fucking.Even with Ivan crouched above him, holding his legs apart with his knees, panting.He feels worse than bad.“Yeah.I uh, like, wanted to make fun of you for being a gamer dude.You know, if you brought your Xbox or whatever.But I guess it didn’t work.”

Antoine snorts.“Come here, daddy…I want to say something in your ear.”

Ivan flattens himself out on top of Antoine and puts his ear against the beautiful, soft lips.

“I’m just _fucking_ with you, daddy,” Antoine says.“I know what you want.”

“You do?”

“I mean, duh.You’re lying on top of me and breathing like that and you’re kind of hard.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t want to tonight,” Antoine continues.“I just feel weird.It would be a lot.”

“It’s okay, baby,” Ivan says.“I’d never make you do something you didn’t want to do.”Which is true, of course, even though he’d woken up this morning thinking about how it felt to have Antoine’s strong legs wrapped around his back, how stupidly easy it was to get his dick in him but how tight he always was.That’s what God gave him two nice, strong hands for, right?

“Kiss me again,” Antoine says, and when Ivan does Antoine grabs him through his shorts.“I wanna do _this,_ though.”He slips his hand under the waistband without asking permission.Ivan’s a little startled, but he can’t say he really _minds_ it.

“Want me to also do that?” he asks.He’s getting hard so fast in Antoine’s warm, sweaty hand.They’ve been doing this since August and he’s almost not embarrassed anymore. 

“Yeah.Hard, daddy.Don’t be _gentle._ ”

“Of course not. That’s how you deserve it, hard and quick.So you can come for me so fast.”He shoves Antoine’s joggers down around his thighs and grabs him.“You’re a good boy.”

Antoine winds his fingers through his hair.“I’m so glad you’re growing it long like I said you should,” he says.He rocks into Ivan’s fist, his cute soft dick becoming less soft.But still cute.“You look so good like this.The only good thing about sitting on my butt on the fucking bench is…is watching you play, daddy.Ivan.”

Ivan accidentally moans in his ear.He’s lucky he’s in such good shape, because it’s _hard_ to jerk Antoine off when Antoine makes him feel so good. 

“Your hair bounces.And it’s all glowy and shit.You look so pretty.”Antoine circles his fingers over the head of his dick where he’s so sensitive.“And you get to be all mine sometimes, _allllll mineeeee_.”

 _He wants me,_ Ivan thinks, and something clicks in his mind.It should have seemed obvious before, but it just wasn’t.Somehow, in some weird way, he _belongs_ with Antoine.He fits into his life.Antoine really, really wants him there.He shoves Antoine back onto his back and fucks into his fist _hard._ Antoine really, really, _really_ wants him.

“Oh my god, daddy, you’re _wild,_ ” Antoine breathes.

Ivan’s never been one to be loud in bed, for probably a million reasons, but he forgets all of that as he comes all over Antoine’s thighs.

He hears Antoine whimpering underneath his own stupid loud moans.“ _Don’t_ stop, please…”He tugs at Ivan’s arm.“Daddy...Ivan...d-don’t slow down…”

 _Why would I?_ Ivan thinks hazily. _He needs this_.He moves his arm faster and squeezes his fist tighter.Antoine is whimpering and whimpering and then he’s breathing in a big, shaking gasp that Ivan feels through his whole body. His fist is wet.He’s still twitching—he and his dick both—from how hard he just came.This is crazy.They’re just jerking each other off.It shouldn’t be so intense—

And then a hand is pulling weakly on his hair, pulling his face close.Antoine’s lips, wet and quivering a little, are waiting for him. 

Ivan has no idea how long they spend kissing.

Finally they separate.Antoine stays on his back, running his fingers through the mess Ivan has left of his curls and catching his breath as Ivan cleans him off with a wad of tissues.

“I wish today didn’t happen,” he says.

Ivan waits.He’s learned that sometimes it takes Antoine a while to say things.Well, he’s kind of the same.He just hides it better somehow. 

“But this part of it was good.Really good.”

There’s a lot Ivan wants to say to Antoine.To keep working hard, to not let this all change him.That he can always talk to Ivan.That Ivan _knows._ He rolls onto his side and holds Antoine tight instead.Antoine might know what he means by that.

Or he might not.It doesn’t really matter right now.

“Are you sleeping in here with me?” he asks.“I’ll set my alarm for earlier so you can sneak out.”

“Mmmm, yeah,” Antoine says.He rolls over so his perfect ass is pressed against Ivan’s hips.If they stay like this all night it’s a nice way to wake up hard, Ivan’s learned.Better than waking up hard alone.“I didn’t bring my Xbox so like, I guess this is the next best thing.”

“Shut up,” Ivan says, resting his arm on Antoine’s waist.“I’m better than a fucking Xbox.”

“If you say so,” Antoine yawns.Ivan squeezes his hand gently and leaves his fingers tangled with Antoine’s as they fall asleep. 

_I understand_ , he thinks one last time as he breathes into Antoine’s curls. _You’re going through some shit on our team.I don’t know what’s going on.But you’re not going to have to do it alone._

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would make my entire life! :)
> 
> Talk to me on [insta](https://www.instagram.com/griziwave/) or [tumblr](https://theboywiththedejantattoo.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
